


The Ends Justify The Means

by yavannauk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-26
Updated: 2009-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavannauk/pseuds/yavannauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mordred swears his allegiance to Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends Justify The Means

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to Babydracky's prompts on the You Should Write... meme.

When Mordred finally returns to Camelot, some years after Uther's death, there is little trace of the boy Arthur carried to freedom in the young man who kneels before him. Were it not for his eyes, still disturbingly direct in their regard, Arthur might not have known him at all. He hasn't forgotten the way Mordred looked at him back then, though, when he finally spoke, just before their parting. That same look pins him now, and Arthur wonders what he's done to deserve the advent of a second insubordinate, dark-haired youth in his life. Nevertheless, he doesn't refuse Mordred's oath of allegiance when he swears it, ending with a kiss to Arthur's outstretched hand.

Arthur can feel the vibration of Merlin's disapproval from where he stands, just to one side of the throne. They had argued about allowing Mordred a place at court, though Merlin had ceded to his wishes in the end. The fight had been almost as spectacular as the sex that followed close on its heels; Merlin intent on making his claim on Arthur that night, as well as trying to assuage his fears for Arthur's safety. He doesn't know if Mordred will truly be his downfall, as the dragon had once claimed, but Arthur is of the opinion that he'd rather keep this potential enemy as close as possible.

Age notwithstanding, Mordred still seems to fascinate Morgana and one thing Arthur is certain of is that he doesn't want that connection being strengthened by anything physical occurring between them. If those two were ever to join forces against him, Arthur would indeed fear the possible outcome. So, instead, he cajoles Merlin until he agrees to seduce Mordred into their bed. Arthur has no fear that Mordred will ever turn his head and he believes that, of the two, Merlin's powers will always be stronger.

Merlin isn't entirely happy with his request, but Arthur knows Merlin's weaknesses. He can bend him to his will with the gentle sweep of his hands along the curve of Merlin's spine and with the touch of his lips to the sensitive hollow of Merlin's throat. Though the easiest way of all for him to persuade Merlin to do as he asks is simply to draw Merlin down on top of him, opening his body to their mutual pleasure. When Arthur submits like that, Merlin can refuse him nothing. Arthur isn't proud of manipulating Merlin's emotions, but he remains firm in his belief that it's being done in the best interests of Camelot.

When Merlin does as he's bidden, it transpires that Mordred requires very little in the way of seduction. He's no untried boy and he seems as happy to receive Merlin into his body as he does Arthur. While Arthur may never trust Mordred's motives entirely, he cannot deny that he's a pleasing lover. Mordred is beautiful when he's sprawled wantonly on their shared bed, his head pillowed in Arthur's lap while Merlin fucks him with thinly veiled fury. If Merlin is trying to make a point, Mordred doesn't seem to notice. His gaze, turned upward to Arthur's face, remains as focused and intent as ever.

Arthur lets his hands roam down the slender planes of Mordred's body, feeling the flex of deceptively firm muscle under his smooth skin. Mordred has been trained for more than magic, though he's not yet been tried in battle. Arthur wonders exactly what he might be capable of when his potential is fully realised and finally understands why Merlin fears his part in their destiny. Pushing aside these darker thoughts, Arthur wraps a hand around Mordred's straining cock, stroking him in a rhythm that matches Merlin's fierce thrusts. Mordred is an unknown quantity as yet, but Arthur intends to learn everything he can about him, with Merlin's help.

In the meantime, Arthur will use all the means at his disposal to bind Mordred to him. He knows there has always been a connection between Merlin and Mordred, born of their shared magic. Arthur may not have that same elemental bond with him, but he will use whatever else he can to strengthen Mordred's ties to him.

Arthur can feel Mordred beginning to come apart under his hands as Merlin shudders, cries out and spends himself within Mordred's body. He urges Mordred towards the peak as well and, when he falls, Arthur is there to catch him with sure touches and soft words. Arthur's gaze locks with Merlin's and he can see the flash of jealousy he doesn't bother to suppress, but this time isn't about Merlin.

It's about the way that Mordred looks up at him with awe and devotion in his eyes and the way his lips shape into a heartfelt whisper of, "Arthur, my king!"


End file.
